The Heart of A Rose
by GuardedCHAOS
Summary: Weiss lost Ruby a long time ago. Or at least, that's what she thought. Barely able to believe the news she's recieved, she sets out to find her long lost partner...but will everything be as it seems when she finally catches up? Whiterose heavy, with traces of Bumblebee, Renora, and Arkyos.
1. Chapter 1

The blood pounding in her ears, the cold stinging her lungs as she struggled to catch her breath, the sounds of snarls and growls just behind her as she ran; that was her whole world. Nothing else distracted her, lest she become the dinner of some hungry Grimm. Finally, she could run no longer; she found herself at the edge of a lake that stretched for miles in either direction. Spinning around to face the threat at hand, she finally realized just how outnumbered she was. Grimm surrounded her in mere moments, seemingly a snarling sea of black, red, and white hell-bent on ripping her to shreds. She took a deep breath, raising her weapon and steadying her stance to prepare for the fight ahead. She didn't bother to kid herself, she knew there was no making it out of this one alive. _Maybe back when she had her partner-_ NO. She couldn't allow herself to think about the other girl right now. Besides, in a few moments it wouldn't matter, she'd be joining her in eternal slumber. Strangely enough, the thought gave her peace. Either way, she was going to make sure to take a few more of these accursed creatures out when she went.

Cold steel whipped through the air as the first of the Grimm sprang at the girl, the resulting black dust dissipating behind her in a billowing cloud. Not bothering to wait for the next attack, she sprang forth into the hoard. One by one, the Grimm all were sent back to the depths of hell from whence they came; but even still, more seem to come join the fight and she could feel her strength waning. Pushing herself, she refused to give up even if she knew it was futile. She refused to make it easy for the beasts, if her partner was strong enough to go down fighting then she could be too. Despite all of her resolve though, she felt the claws of a Beowulf all too soon. Knocked down and thrown several feet, she found herself separated from her weapon and defenseless. As she tried to stand, she fell back to her knees in tears as the pain in her back was simply too much. ' _This is it…this is how it ends…not in your arms, not in a house surrounded by pleasant memories like you wanted…it ends at the hands of a stupid Grimm_ ' the girl thought to herself, almost laughing at the sheer irony of the situation.

One by one, the Grimm slowly encircled her until one stood tall and raised its claws, ready to strike the disabled girl down. She clenched her eyes tight, readying herself for the final blow…

 _ **BOOM!**_

Instead of the pain of a final strike from the Beowulf in front of her, an seemingly earth-shattering gunshot echoed across the crowded lakeside and across the water's surface. Chancing a look up, she saw the Beowulf dissolving into nothing more than a cloud of dust. Just behind where the Grimm had been standing now stood a lone figure dressed in all black, it's arm fully extended and holding a silver rifle that still had smoke drifting lazily from the muzzle. To the girl, it seemed that everything around them came to a halt. Nothing moved, not even the Grimm. Slowly, the figure reached to it's back and withdrew a second weapon identical to the first, save for the fact that this rifle was completely black. With a snap of it's wrist, the figure spun the weapons in either hand in a single counter-clockwise rotation towards themselves and as the weapons came to a stop, what had been the barrel of each weapon was now a long, double edged blade.

Seeming to have regained their senses, one of the Grimm charged forward and was promptly split in two by the figure. As if this act had angered the rest of the beasts, the rest of the Grimm rushed towards the lone figure. Most were cut down easily, though before too long the person had to retreat from the onslaught. The girl soon lost sight of them until her weapon lodged itself in the mud in front of her and the figure materialized in front of her. "Come on! Get up and fight! This isn't over yet!" the figure shouted over it's shoulder in a gruff voice before launching itself back into the fray. The girl shook herself and grasp the weapon in front of her. Finally able to pull herself up with the aid of the weapon, the girl tried to steady her wobbling legs. By now, many of the Grimm had been slaughtered and only a handful remained but as her luck would have it, one immediately noticed her and bolted in her direction. Trying to take a step, the girl almost fell and more tears came to her eyes. With know options left, she used her semblance to shoot forward and cleave the monster in two with her weapon. Unfortunately, she soon found herself tumbling across the dirt again, though this time managing to keep a firm grip on her weapon.

Rolling over onto her knees and righting herself back onto her feet, she saw that there was only one more Grimm left…a very large, very pissed off Ursa. Readying herself, a hand grasped her shoulder and the figure stepped in front of her. "Don't worry about this one…I got it." The man quipped without looking back. The Ursa roared and began charging toward the two of them as the man also ran forwards towards the Ursa. Just when the Grimm was about to be on top of the man, he dropped down and slid between the legs of the beast. Quickly jumping to his feet, he sliced both hind legs off of the beast and stabbed his weapons into its back. Giving a pained roar, the Grimm dropped to its stomach as the man pulled his blades from the beast's body and stepped forward till he was astraddle of it's large head. Spinning his weapons so they once again transformed into their rifle forms, he pointed one against the back of the Grimm's head and said "go back where you came from you horrid abomination." With that he pulled the trigger and the Grimm faded from existence.

The girl slowly dragged herself forward as she tried to catch up to the man, who by now had reholstered his weapons on his back and was about to walk off. "Wait! Who are you? And why did you save me?" the girl questioned. "Simple. There is someone who will need your help soon, whether they know it or not. And you can not be there if you are dead," the man responded over his shoulder to the girl and started back towards the tree-line. "Who is the person? How do you know any of this?" the girl asked, raising her voice. Giving a chuckle, the man stopped and stood straight before turning towards the girl. "Why, there are a lot of things that I know about you Weiss Schnee. Now why don't you wake up?"

Screaming, Weiss shot forward in her bed in a panic. Checking herself over, she found that she was unharmed and simply had a bad dream. Reaching for her scroll on the nearby table, she opened it to check the time but she dropped it onto her bed in shock once she saw a simple two line message on the screen…

 _ **We need to talk.**_

 _ **She's been found.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Author's Note

_**VERY LONG BUT PLEASE READ**_

Well it's been quite awhile hasn't it? I just wanted to give those of you who are still following this story an update and to explain why it's taking so long to produce another chapter. I also wanted to answer some reviews!

First let me begin by saying that I intend on fixing the spelling of Weiss' name lol. I don't know how I missed the fact that I did that, though it may be because I honestly just was so screwed up with life when I first published this story. I am going to go back and fix that when I add the new chapter in.

Next since I just brought it up…about the new chapter. The good news: I AM working on it and come hell or high water it's going to be uploaded sometime this weekend if I can help it. The bad news: I have to completely rewrite it as my computer pretty much decided to say 'screw you fucker' and flip me the bird. So that's going to be a huge hurdle for me to cross because I HATE copying things over again. I had been working on that chapter over the course of basically a month and now it's gone.

This also means that the new chapter will probably be shorter since to make my self-imposed deadline, I might not be able to add to what I had already written.

Why has it taken this long for me to make an update? Did I die or something? Well no, obviously I didn't die but I have had quite a few close encounters with death on the side of the highway lol. The reason I haven't been able to do anything about this or my other stories is my job. I'm an on-call wrecker operator. Kind of an unusual job for a 20 year old to have admittedly lol. Being that I am on-call 24/7, I don't really have time to work on my hobbies including writing. Plus once you factor in that I already work 7:30 to 5 Monday through Friday, it adds up to be a lot.

 **Now to respond to the reviews:**

 **I'mnotsigningin:** Lol, nice callsign. I actually chuckled at that. Thanks for the compliment and as I said, I do plan on keeping it up ha.

 **seraphimnight:** Thanks! I'm glad you liked the story so far.

 **TheLatiKing:** Lol, I'm still not sure how I managed that even as I'm typing this. Thanks for the compliment though.

 **dbzgtfan2004:** Thanks! As stated, I do plan on continuing so yeah lol. And I agree my friend, I agree.

 **merendinoemiliano:** Thanks! As for the whole Blacksun/Sunnybees thing, I honestly didn't know what those ship names referred to until I looked it up (makes me feel a little dumb for not guessing lol). I actually will not be including either of those in this story. Don't get me wrong, I love Sun as a character and may include him in another story but for this one I have a particular direction in mind for Yang and Blake. I hope this doesn't disappoint you too much and you continue to read this story.

 **DuskDrakas:** Thanks. I know how Weiss' name is spelled, I just honestly goofed hard on that last chapter lol. I'll be fixing that though.

 **steelbone532 : **I'm glad you're interested! Thanks for being the first reviewer of this story as well lol. I'm confused as to what you mean though. As far as the way I do my paragraphs, I do them based on MLA format as that's how I was taught to type. I screw up occasionally since I no longer type out full essays on a weekly basis, but I still try to hold firm to how I was taught. That's also the reason for the length of the paragraphs as well. Also, what do you mean when you say character tags? Thank you for wishing me luck on the next chapter! I'm gonna need it lol.

 **Thank you all for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Weiss Schnee always considered herself to be a calm and collected individual. Someone who never cracked under pressure, someone always in control of every situation they found themselves in. But right now she was too busy trying to crush the door handle of the limo she was currently riding in. As the crushing anxiety and nerves threatened to eat her alive from the inside, she shook her head and tried to bring her thoughts under control. _'Get it together Schnee, you HAVE to maintain your composure in front of them. You will not embarrass yourself like last time…'_ she thought to herself.

After what seemed like an eternity had past, the long white car finally slowed to a stop outside of the Atlesian Police Headquarters. The impressive building stood above all of its neighbors and demanded its authority from everyone around it. Gleaming white marble was displayed on every imaginable surface and its windows reflected the sunlight in such a picturesque manner that one would have felt it belonged in a painting. Weiss wanted to burn the motherfucker to the ground.

Not even bothering to wait for her driver to open the door for her, Weiss stepped out of the limo and began her war path up the steps and towards the door. People parted around her like the Red Sea as if they could almost feel their life crumbling around them should they step in front of the white-haired devil currently tearing her way through.

Once inside, Weiss immediately made her way towards the receptionist in the middle of the expansive lobby. "I'm here for my appointment with investigator over the Rose case," she said with smooth authority that stimmed from years of practice drilled into her by her father. Not yet looking up at her, the receptionist began to respond, "And who exactly are you-Oh! Oh my lord, M-Ms. Schnee! R-right away, I'll let him know you're here! Immediately!" Weiss couldn't help but roll her eyes at the redundancy of the young girl's statement. She couldn't deny that her reputation did get results; however, even if it did seem that she may have frightened the receptionist and possibly embarrassed her for the attitude she was about to give Weiss.

Turning away and walking over towards the waiting area to her right, Weiss decided that some coffee was in order and started scanning the room for any sign of a machine. "Weiss! Hey, Weiss!" she heard a voice calling to her from behind. _'Great, yet another imbecile to deal with'_ she thought, mentally slumping her shoulders. Turning back around for the umpteenth time since she walked in it felt, she found herself dealing with one imbecile she truly didn't mind seeing. Striding forward across the room, she immediately embraced the girl who had called her name and squeezed her. "Geez Weiss, what's got into you? You don't normally hug me like that unless you're trying to strangle me," Yang chuckled, squeezing the white-haired girl back regardless. "Shut up you idiot, I'm just happy to see you," Weiss huffed as they separated, but smiled soon after.

"So, how've you been?" Yang asked once they had taken a seat in the set of chairs that Yang had been occupying. "Business has been good, we just turned a record profit for the-" Weiss began. "Weiss. Stop. I didn't ask about your company. I asked about YOU, how are YOU doing. If I wanted to know about Schnee Dust, I'd read a business paper" Yang chuckled, grabbing Weiss' shoulder and squeezing it. "I-I've been…good," Weiss replied stiffly, going almost ram-rod stiff before slumping in her seat, "No, no I haven't. I've been just as miserable as the last time we saw each other." Yang sat back in her seat and nodded her head. "Yeah, I figured as much. I can't really say that I blame you but at the same time, you really should try to find something to distract yourself. And I don't mean throwing yourself into your work or killing your liver like you have been doing," the blonde said, all signs of jokes having left her face.

"H-How did you?" Weiss sputtered, wide-eyed and slack jawed. "Did you forget that time me and Blake had to drag you out of that bar downtown? You literally were so trashed that you couldn't stand on your own two feet and kept yelling at us to put you down while screaming 'stranger danger!' to anyone in yelling distance," Yang deadpanned. "Ugghhh, it's honestly a wonder that didn't make the headlines of the paper…" the white-haired girl groaned, leaning forward and rubbing her temples at the headache-inducing memory. "What can I say, your PR team is AMAZING," Yang chuckled while rubbing Weiss' back.

"Well, I don't mean to cut this precious moment short but it seems that like that's our cue to make our way over," Yang muttered, nodding her head towards an office where a tall grizzled man stood at the door, waving his hand at them. Weiss simply stood up and followed the girl over, stepping into stride with her friend as she once again resumed her authoritative and collected composure. She was ready for this….right?

 **Good news! I ACTUALLY managed to pull this out of my ass in little under two hours! Granted this is a HEAVILY revised version of what I originally wrote for this chapter, I still think it turned out alright. I actually think I like this one better than my original but we'll see if I still feel that way tomorrow. Go ahead and rip me a new one if you feel this chapter deserves it lol. Thank you all for reading!**


End file.
